More Than Just Car Sharing
by Pongo0614
Summary: A continuation from Car Share (i.e. please read beforehand). With the Doctor and Clara finally together, is everything going to be plain sailing or will there be a few bumps in the road of love?
1. What If?

_So here is the first of my little one-shot series. Hopefully, you will like them. Not going to promise anything at the moment. These will be few and far between. But just rejoice in getting the first one. It does mean that I am trying to work something out._

 _More I am posting this because I wanted to address something and tell you guys what is happening._

 _I am writing my next long(ish) fic but I am currently writing chapter 4. Just bear with me for the moment guys. You can believe me this time when I say things are changing. In 25 days time, I will no longer be working at the farm and I will have a lot more time on my hands, and you won't hear me moan about work like I have done. I need time and it has meant that I have allowed the writing to slip. Just bear with me for this month. I hope to be back soon._

 _Anyway, enjoy this._

 _Please make sure that you have read Car Share before reading these stories. Things will make more sense that way_

* * *

 **What If?**

Alternative ending/beginning to Chapter 6 and 7 of Car Share. What if the Doctor didn't let Clara go so easily after kissing her? Would things have turned out differently?

Word count: 1,257

* * *

"I'm sorry." She said as she collected up her bags and got out of the car.

The Doctor sat there for a moment before he realised what had just happened. He knew that he couldn't let her go and if he left it any longer, then he wouldn't be able to find her. He took his seat belt off as fast as he could and turned off the engine as he left the car. He just managed to pull the keys out of the ignition as he ran around the car, locking it over his shoulder.

He took the steps two at a time and called out her name to try and get her to slow down. He could tell that she was trying to ignore him but he wasn't going to go away. He hadn't felt this way in a really long time. He couldn't just let her go.

"Clara." He said as he finally caught up with her and stopped in front of her, blocking off the stairway to stop her from going up any further.

She didn't look too impressed that he had followed her and stopped her but he could tell that her eyes held tears that she hadn't shed yet.

"Why did you do that? Why did you kiss me? I just told that I was confused and… Just go, Doctor."

"I am not going."

"Please, I need to sort this out."

"Leave Danny."

She looked up at him shocked. "What?!"

"Leave Danny. That is the only answer."

"I… I can't just do that."

"You can. Clara, you know you want to be with me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"How many times did you use to go out with Danny before the car sharing? It used to be once a week. I would watch you on a Friday, a big group of you, all going to head to the pub for a few. How many times have you been out since we started car sharing?"

"That means nothing."

"Clara, you get it easier than most from me. Why do you think that we are car sharing? I have doubled my journey into work to pick you up because I want to know you better."

She sighed. "Please Doctor."

"Leave Danny. Be with me. I know I can love you better than he can."

There was a moment when the Doctor thought that he had put his foot in it by being too forward and was surprised when she turned to the window before turning back to him.

"63."

"Sorry?"

"My flat is number 63. You might want to move your car before you get a ticket."

He allowed himself to smile as she pushed passed him to go to her flat. He started heading back down the stairs to move his car. He knew exactly what he was going to do next and he only hoped that it would go in his favour.

* * *

Clara was more than aware that she wasn't in her bed by herself and that there was something that was disturbing her sleep. She opened her eyes to be faced with her phone moving slightly on the table as it rang. She was glad that the Doctor didn't have a tight grip on her as she pulled herself from his arms and picked up her phone.

"Hello."

" _Hey, where are you?"_

She found herself looking at the clock and cursing. She had totally forgotten that she had said to Danny that they should meet up to talk about earlier. She knew that she shouldn't have said it but she knew that she should have text him as soon as she got back to her flat to cancel it. She was going to after the Doctor had kissed her but he had obviously followed her, leading to her being in bed with him. She knew that she was in trouble now.

"Sorry, I started doing a bit of marking and must have fallen asleep. You know how some of the essays can be."

" _So you aren't coming out?"_

"I know it was my idea but I am obviously tired and I should really get these essays marked. Look, I will book something for Saturday night and we can talk about it then."

" _Clara, is it okay that I feel like you aren't all for us any more?"_

Clara felt the bed move and she stopped herself from moaning when the Doctor placed a kiss on the top of her spine. He moved to her free ear.

"Break up with him." He whispered.

"Danny, we will talk on Saturday. It will be my treat."

" _Clara, tell me now. Will I be wasting my time on Saturday?"_

Clara wanted to both push the Doctor away and bring him closer to her. She didn't want to break up with Danny over the phone.

"I'm sorry." She said.

The moments of silence felt longer than they probably were. It seemed like time froze for those few moments that Clara waited for Danny's reply.

" _Right."_

"This is the way that I wanted to do this."

" _I can guess."_

"Do you still want to do Saturday to talk properly? We might not have made it between us but I would still like to be your friend."

" _No. I think… we should probably spend some time apart."_

Clara couldn't really understand why her heart was breaking so much. She thought that this was what, deep down, she wanted. She wanted the man in her bed rather than the man on the phone. Maybe she just felt bad that she was doing it on the phone. Although she wasn't quite certain that she would have wanted to do it face to face.

"If it is any consolation, I do love you. Maybe not as strongly as I should but I do love you."

" _No Clara. That is no consolation."_

Clara was just left with the hanging up tone and found herself closing her eyes as she dropped her phone back on the bedside table.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Good because there would be something wrong if you were okay."

She found herself turning to him. "Do you think it is going to be awkward now?"

"Yes. But we won't let him know the reason behind it. People fall out of love or just realise that things aren't working without there being someone else involved."

"But there was someone else involved. You are the other man."

"I suppose a better question would be, do you regret it?"

Clara knew that she had to spend a moment thinking about it. Did she regret what she just did or did she just save herself from future pain?

"No. I don't regret it."

He smiled at her. "That is even better. We can take it slow."

"Because we have done so far." She said sarcastically.

"But from now. You can work things out with Danny and then once you have done that, then we can move on further. I will wait."

She smiled at him before pushing down into the mattress. "And what about what I want? What about we carrying on this, keeping it a secret, while I sort everything out with Danny."

"I suppose that could work."

Clara bent down and kissed him before squealing when he flipped them. She was quite certain that they weren't going to take things slowly. But that just seemed like the way that they would do things. She just hoped that Danny wouldn't find out the truth sooner than he should.


	2. The Radio

_Have you missed me on this story?_

 _Sorry I do have the ideas for this but not necessarily the time. I started writing this one a while ago but I am just trying to spread my time over everything that I want to do as evenly as possible._

 _Not entirely sure how I wanted this one go but this is the way that I have gone._

 _For some background:_

 _Pop Master is a music quiz on BBC Radio 2, hosted by Ken Bruce. The contestant answers 10 questions, 7 questions are worth 3 points while 3 are worth 6 points, if you get 39 then you are placed into Champions league and battle it out around Christmas time to be the Champion of Champions. If you win, but don't get 39, then the player plays 3 in 10. The contestant has to give 3 top 40 UK single titles for a singer or band in 10 seconds._

 _Music Blaster is on KMFM and is sort of explained in this story. I like playing along when I hear it._

 _So on with this little one shot._

* * *

 **The Radio**

After a couple of days of silence, Clara asks whether she can put on the radio. Somehow it leads to a competition that they both aren't sure about.

Word count: 2,113

* * *

For Clara, the only options were to stay in the weird awkward silence that she and the Doctor had fallen into or to build up the courage to ask for the radio to be put on. She couldn't believe that he didn't even have it on. She had spent the first two days just thinking that the sound was down too low for her to hear but she had looked at the display and she was certain that it was off.

She took a deep breath as he pulled up. She smiled at him as she placed her bags into the footwell and got in herself.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning."

Clara knew that if she didn't say anything else, then that was all she was going to get out of him. Even if they had come to some sort of understanding, it didn't mean that they were friends yet.

"Could we possibly have the radio on? I don't get to listen to it as I use to."

The Doctor huffed. "Just not radio 1 or that one that just plays the same songs on repeat."

Clara excitingly leant forward and push the button to turn it on. "Don't worry I have the perfect station. They play all sorts of music."

She could tell that he was moaning about it to himself as she tuned into the right station. She turned the volume to a reasonable level so that they could still have a conversation if they wanted to. The presenter started to talk about something that he had seen on his facebook feed earlier. It was just nice for Clara just to hear something, even if she didn't particularly like the presenter. She smiled as the first song came on and knew instantly that the Doctor would turn to her.

"Really? You think this is good."

"Mmmbop is a classic."

"A classic?! What is your taste in music if you think that this is a classic? Calling it a classic is just an insult."

"This will be a classic."

"So you will put this up with the proper classics? With the likes of Bohemian Rhapsody and Hey Jude? Really?"

"This new generation seems to like the cheesy pop of the 90s and noughties. This is also the music that I grew up with. We weren't all lucky enough to grow up with Queen and the Beatles."

"You didn't grow up on Queen or the Beatles? What music did you parents listen to?"

Clara found herself laughing. "I was only four when the 90s hit. Literally growing up has been with this sort of stuff being played. This was the music I chose to like. Of course, my parents introduced me to Queen and the Beatles. They do have taste. But that was the sort of music I chose and everyone else was listening to. By the time I was in secondary school, the charts when from Killing Me Softly to Wannabe and Mysterious Girl."

She thought that she saw the Doctor shudder. Even if they were still slightly arguing and the song that they were talking about had ended a while ago, she was glad that they were talking.

"Now this is going to be a classic." The Doctor said as Take Me Out started playing.

She was about to agree with him but stopped when he started to mouth the word and nod his head to beat. She knew the school wasn't far away and was glad for every red traffic light. There was only really one reason that she listened to this station and she hoped that they were going to hear it. She knew that the Doctor would like it. It seemed like he was really into his music.

They pulled into the school car park just as Yellow by Coldplay was finishing. The presenter started talking as the Doctor pulled up the handbrake.

"Wait." She said.

He gave her a look and she placed her finger on her lips to stop him from saying anything.

" _Now for the next hour, we are going to be playing songs from a certain year. I only hope that you aren't having a Manic Monday. In this year the show Catchphrase started with Roy Walker and introduced Mr Chips to the nation and Prince Andrew got engaged to Fergie. And Top Gun was taking our breath away but can you guess the year?"_

"1986," Both Clara and the Doctor said together as The Final Countdown by Europe came on.

"Year I was born." She added when the Doctor looked impressed that she had got it.

"Manic Monday gave it away." He said. "Let's hope that we don't have a manic Monday."

She could hear the bell go for the five-minute warning. She hoped he was right. She felt like she could do with an easy week.

* * *

Each morning, Clara would get into the car and even if they were still not really talking, it was just nice to have the background music from the radio as company. Every morning, they would wait in the car until the Guess the Year was on. With the Doctor's more extensive music knowledge, and maybe just having 30 odd years on her, he mainly got them right, allowing her to answer first to smugly tell her the year when she got it wrong.

So Clara was glad when on the way home, she could beat him in the game that was played on the way home. Music Blaster was her game.

"Why don't you call up and play?" The Doctor asked her one evening.

"Because it is easy doing it here. It is easy to scream at the radio than do it yourself."

"Probably the same reason why I have never done pop master."

"You would be amazing at pop master. You would at least get the year."

"The only problem is that it is on at ten. School starts at nine."

"Wednesday you have a free period in the morning."

"To which I do marking."

"Just this once."

She watched him as he thought over it.

"I will play pop master if you play music blaster."

"Okay, deal." She smiled widely. "Now I wish that I have Wednesday morning off."

* * *

Clara didn't expect to get through on the first try, or the second. She knew that it could take a number of days to get through to actually play. She knew that the same would be with the Doctor.

"Got through today?" She asked as she waited for the phone to ring.

"Yeah, I did."

"How did you do?"

"I have a digital radio being sent to me."

"Your score?"

The Doctor didn't give her an answer as her phone rang. She picked it up and was surprised to hear the radio producer speaking to her. She answered his questions before they put her through to the presenter.

" _And playing music blaster tonight is Clara Oswald. Hello Clara."_

She knew that the Doctor was stifling a laugh.

"Hi."

" _How are you?"_

"I'm good thanks, you?"

" _Yeah, I am good. Now Clara, have you heard music blaster before?"_

"I have."

" _Good. Just in case we have anyone new listening, you will have 60 seconds to name as many artists to the songs that I play as you can. I will only move on once you have got the artist right. As always, I will try and help you out if you get stuck. The score that you have to beat is currently 11. If you score more than 11 and stay at the top of the leaderboard until the end of the month, you could be looking at winning £500. Are you ready Clara?"_

"I am."

Clara was right about one thing. It was easier to shout the answers at the radio than to actually do it herself. She felt like she was doing well but had lost count on how many she had got right. There was a part of her hoped that she had done enough to top the leaderboard. She could think of a few things that she could spend the £500 on.

" _And that is time up. How do you think that you did?"_

"It is definitely easier just shouting at the radio."

The presenter laughed and Clara turned and shrugged at the Doctor.

" _So Clara, I can now confirm that you answered an amazing… 13 right. You are now top of the leaderboard."_

"Oh wow."

" _All you have to do now Clara is stay at the top. Hopefully, in ten days time, I will be ringing you up again to tell you that you have won the money. Hopefully, that has brightened your week._

"It has, thank you."

" _Have a nice evening."_ The presenter said before he hung up.

Clara squealed as she came off the phone, to the Doctor not looking too happy.

"What was your score?"

"33 with 3 in 10."

"The bonus round?"

"I had to listen to the person before me umm and ahh his way through the questions. He had no clue and picked the easier of the bonus round questions. So I was left with Around the World and Get your jig on as my bonus round. There was no way that I was going to get the answer to the question I got wrong. Even Ken admitted that he wouldn't have known the answer if he didn't have it in front of him."

"Around the world?"

"Would you have chosen get your jig on?"

"They are just rather unspecific categories aren't they?"

"You are telling me."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"What was the whole thing about us doing these competitions for?" Clara asked.

"I don't actually know."

"I suppose you have a new radio and I could be £500 richer."

"What need do I have for a radio? If I listen to the radio, I listen to it through the TV."

Clara started laughing and she was glad when the Doctor joined in with her.

"Rivalry?" The Doctor said. "I would say that we shouldn't allow our competitiveness get to us again but I think it is going to."

"Is that why you never join in those games? The teacher vs students games?"

"If I did them, like the rounders, I would knock someone out with the ball."

"You are that competitive?"

"That competitive. I would use more than skill to win."

She shook her head as they pulled up to her block of flats. "Are you a sore loser as well?"

"The worst."

She opened the car door. "You will have to let me know how your digital radio is."

"I might actually bring it in and have it in the staff room." He paused. "Is this the moment when we say that we won't do anything like this again?"

"I don't think so. But maybe we will have a different type of competition. Oh and just so you know, you are so on my team this year for the quiz. I need your music knowledge."

"Depends. What will you bring to the table?"

"TV is my strength."

"And you don't think that I watch TV."

"My strength is the trash TV that the students that will be writing the questions watch. I am sure you can help out with whatever weird Sci-Fi question that they throw in."

"That is only two categories."

"Danny is on sport and Adrian is on literature. Each year, Adrian and I have found out who are writing the questions and the sort of things that they are in to, to try and work out what the questions will be. Dan Jones is writing the music round questions."

"He is really into his 60s rock."

"Which is why you will be perfect. Emilia Hills is writing the TV round and all we have spoken about is all the reality shows. I just hope that she doesn't throw us some curveball."

"I am in."

"Good. Because we have to beat the other teacher team. They laugh at us for being young and apparently only knowing modern stuff. Plus Adrian bet me a tenner that you wouldn't do it."

"Clara Oswald. Are you always like this?"

"You are the one that calls me a control freak."

"I suppose. See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning."

Clara squealed again as the Doctor left. This year they were going to win the quiz. From now on, they just needed to be competitive but on the same team.


	3. Doctor Basil Smith

_I haven't disappeared... I just haven't had the time/used my time wisely. I am trying to work, train for my black belt and training at the same time and I know others can do it but I haven't been able to._

 _This started as one idea and has gone for a different way but I will hopefully revisit it at some point... when I get back into writing..._

 _So on with this little one shot._

* * *

 **Doctor Basil Smith**

Clara finds out what the Doctor's real name is and why he is known as the Doctor.

Word count: 1,659

* * *

"You know, there is something that I have always wanted to ask you."

Clara could tell that the Doctor instantly tensed. She didn't know whether he was going to ask the question of what she wanted to know or not, but she waited for a few moments just to give him a chance to. Not that he did.

"What is your name?" She continued. "Like your actual name. The name that your parents or siblings or family members call you. Because there must be someone out there that doesn't call you the Doctor."

At that moment, she turned to him and he was the most tense that she had ever seen him. She also knew that he was trying the 'If I am silent for long enough, then she might drop it' approach to the question. An approach that worked most of the time. This question wasn't going to be dropped so easily.

The problem was that the more Clara car shared with the Doctor, the more she actually wanted to get to know him. They had gotten over their differences a while ago and she hoped that they were on their way to being friends.

But this question was one that she had since she started teaching at Coal Hill. As he was referred to as the Doctor, never properly introduced, she knew that she had to find out what his name was. She had asked around during her first couple of weeks but no one knew his actual name or the story behind why he was known as the Doctor.

"Okay then, tell me the story of how you because known as the Doctor."

She was glad when he relaxed slightly. She knew now that she has asked something that she was going to get an answer to. It was obviously a question that he felt more comfortable with.

"I don't just have the name Doctor because it makes me sound important. I am actually a doctor. A Doctor of Astrophysics. I know, it sounds dry and even reading the paper that I wrote for my doctrine, it was dry. But I had just left school, amazingly with a place at university and… I just felt like I wasn't ready to leave the education system. I had fought with myself for a long time about what I was going to do at university. Whether I should have done like you and studied English or studied one of the sciences. It was the only things that I was good at. Obviously, to get the sciences I got maths but it didn't call to me as the other subjects did. I only choose physics because some idiot had said that it was the hardest opinion and if I choose it, I would end up dropping out of university."

"Some idiot being..."

"My own physics teacher at the time. If you don't think that I have an attention span now, I was worse as a child. I couldn't focus on something unless it instantly gained my attention. Which does lead on to the astrophysics. I was inspired by one lecture, who just happened to be the only lecture I remember from my whole time at university. But it gained my attention and inspired me and it carried on from there. I wanted to go as far as I could with it. And then the real world came knocking and it seemed like all the work I had done at university was for nothing. I had my Doctrine in astrophysics and I got the job easy enough and life was great. And then… something happened and I felt unable to work in that sector anymore... I remembered how that lecturer inspired me and I found myself wanting to do the same to someone else, so I turned to teaching.

"For my first week or so at Coal Hill, I tried not to get upset when everyone called me Mister rather than Doctor but it really got to me. There was this one class. They were a nightmare. Full of Courtney Woods. They just caught me on the wrong day as there was nothing that I could do to stop them from being disruptive and I was close to just walking out of my class. I think it was the start of my moody, no-nonsense approach to everyone. I put the whole class into detention and told them that the next person to speak out of turn would have after-school detention. That was after I threw the rubber for the board at the back wall to gain their attention. The smart arse of the class piped up to tell me that I couldn't do that to which I told him that I could and was going to. He started his next sentence with Mister to which I turned at him and told him and I quote 'It is Doctor. I am a Doctor.' Just like that everyone instantly dropped my last name and started calling me Doctor."

"Everyone?"

He quickly turned to her before looking back at the road. "Everyone. Look you know how it is. Teachers come and go and I don't think that there is a person who works at the school that actually knows my name. I think it was even changed on the system because no one knew me by… my name."

Clara felt like she was close to getting his name. She was certain that he almost slipped up there.

"Do you just not like your name?" She asked

"It's not the worst name in the world but it isn't like it is the best either. The more people call me Doctor, the more it just feels right. If someone was to call me by my actual name, I don't even think that I would respond to it. My name has become the Doctor."

She knew that she would drop it. He obviously wasn't going to tell her. It didn't mean that her curiosity went away.

* * *

"Doctor Basil Smith," Clara announced.

"What?"

It had been a few months since their conversation about his name and quite a few things had happened since then, but Clara's curiosity never went away.

"You are right. It isn't on the system anymore, so I did some digging."

"So this is what you have been doing to distract yourself from Danny. Trying to find out my name?"

"Shut up. It was a really good distraction."

"How did you find it out then?"

"There are still a few paper records. Deep in the archives. Basically, Atif let me down into the basement and they were there and I found it. I even found the report you had to fill out to put the whole class in detention. Is that the first time you used pudding brain?"

"I couldn't call them what I wanted to call them."

"So what is so wrong with Basil?"

"What is right with it?"

"Okay, I will admit all I am thinking of is my next door neighbours dog when I was a kid but still, it could be worse."

"Could it?"

The side eyes that he gave her made her think that it was.

"Basil Smith isn't that bad. If it was, then couldn't you have gone with your middle name or something."

He swore under his breath and she knew that he had walked himself into something that he didn't want to talk about.

"Doctor, what's your middle name?"

"You didn't find out my middle name."

"No, because you obviously don't use it."

"And if you knew what it was you wouldn't either."

"What is it, Doctor? You know I will just search for it until I find it."

"Dhà-dheug."

"Sorry?"

"You heard. I am not repeating myself."

"I really didn't. I was forming a comeback for when you said you weren't going to say it."

"Dhà-dheug."

"What on earth is that name?"

"It is not a name."

"How is it not a name?"

The Doctor sighed. "My father's side of the family was a little weird when it came to naming their children. They were travellers, not… like traveller, travellers… if you get what I mean. They never really settled in one place for long. I am the first to settle somewhere for like all my life. My father settled towards the end of his life. Anyway, their tradition is to name the first born John Smith with the middle name being of the language of where they were born. I was born in Scotland, Glasgow to be precise. So I got my Scottish Gaelic name after my mother put her foot down and said that they weren't calling me John."

"So it is Scottish Gaelic for?"

"Twelve. I was meant to be the twelfth John Smith since the stupid tradition started. My father almost had me christened Basil John Dhà-dheug Smith. I honestly don't know what is worse."

"You weren't really given a chance were you."

"Kids back then were a little kinda. Basil wasn't just associated with a dog… or was there a famous fox called Basil?"

Clara clicked her fingers. "Basil Brush."

"What?"

"The fox was called Basil Brush." She paused. "Not that it matters. Doctor Basil… Dhà-dheug… Smith. Well, at least I know now. That would be a bit of a mouthful if I was to find it out when we got married."

The slight tightening of the Doctor's grip on the steering wheel told her that she may have just said something that made him think that she had taken their relationship a bit quicker than he was planning on taking it. She just smiled and shrugged it off. It was like she had got down on one knee and asked him.


End file.
